


【all云】第三人称

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: 大概就是一个我爱你 你爱他 他也爱他的混乱四角关系吧……





	【all云】第三人称

-  
拍摄场内

朴正洙懒得再看身边的大三角现场，微微别过脸去假笑着。金希澈还和金钟云对视着笑的欢快，崔始源也偷偷盯着金钟云笑的一脸宠溺。

朴正洙喜欢金希澈，很多年了。他知道金希澈不喜欢他，他还知道，金希澈喜欢金钟云。

啊…金钟云金钟云金钟云！为什么都他妈的喜欢金钟云？

崔始源，金希澈，金厉旭，曺圭贤，这一个两个的都恨不得把金钟云盯穿了吃到自己肚子里去，连申东熙也总是对他格外温柔，甚至偶尔李赫宰和李东海也会跳出来对他又搂又抱。

朴正洙看起来像是在冷眼旁观着，其实已经放空了很久，有些恶毒的想着，金钟云到底有什么好？

不过真要说有什么好，大概就是叫床声音格外的好听吧？

朴正洙扯起嘴角嘲弄的笑笑，自己不知道借着队长谈话的名号将那小猫压在身下狠狠玩弄了多少次。得不到你金希澈没关系，得到你想要的人还是容易的很。

别说，那小猫的滋味还真的不错。

茫然无措的眼神，轻轻压抑着的呻吟，少不经情事的那一点青涩，情事后警告他时露出来的那点像受了惊的兔子一般的惊慌，想象中就是这个样子让你们都着迷吧？是我先看到的呢。你们可以想象到的，一切让你们欲望暴涨的的样子，我都见过呢。

金希澈你还在忍着自己的欲望每次只敢搭搭肩对吧？崔始源你光是看着金钟云那张脸就要硬了不是吗？还不知道你们想要的人早就在我身下婉转承欢被我干到话都说不出来吧？

他和金钟云的第一次，是自己和公司代表应酬，喝的有些醉了，谈的也不太愉快。一回来就看到金希澈和金钟云两个小脑袋挨到一起看着什么笑个不停，那点愉快的分子蹦跳着来到朴正洙身边，他有点被刺激到了，刚刚酒桌上的不快含混着对金钟云的醋意一并迸发出来。他觉得自己需要一个出口，不然他可能就要被这滔天的恶意吞噬掉，所以他走到沙发旁边，用手指点了点金钟云。

“跟我过来一下。”

金钟云愣了一下，开始思索着自己最近是又出了什么错吗？同时又对金希澈说“希疯啊你先回房吧，我等下再去找你。”说完就毫无防备地跟着队长进了房间。

“钟云呐，公司说你这次造型很好，担当的part也很多，是个圈粉的好机会呢！哥也很为你开心。”  
“真的嘛！诶一古，我还以为又有什么变故发生呢，吓死我了。”金钟云这才算是放下心来。  
“你和希澈最近很要好啊？”朴正洙的语气有点微妙，金钟云心里咯噔一下。  
“我和希疯不是一直这样吗？”金钟云强装镇定的说着，“我们可是ABline啊！”  
“差不多就行了。”朴正洙这句话也不知道是说给金钟云还是说给自己。

看着眼前有些局促不安的金钟云，朴正洙也突然生出些坏心思。  
“诶一古，我们钟云长大啦，跟哥不亲啦！”  
“没有啊哥，说什么呢！我可是向特葵呢！”金钟云有些焦急的解释着。  
“是吗？”朴正洙向金钟云走去，贴在他耳边说“那向特葵就为我盛开一次吧？嗯？”

金钟云被含住耳垂的时候浑身僵直，“独…独特啊…你是不是喝醉了？”  
“钟云是在说哥哥耍酒疯吗？”朴正洙捏着金钟云的下巴问，“还是说，钟云连哥哥的话都不听了？”  
金钟云这下连动都不敢动了，呆愣愣的任由自己的队长吻上自己的脖颈，锁骨，肩膀，直到更隐秘的地方。  
之后的事情便不受控制了，朴正洙放肆着自己对金钟云的恶意，也不管金钟云是第一次，粗粗的扩张了几下就捅了进去，金钟云痛的连声音都叫不出来。

“哈啊…哈…独特？”金钟云终于从撕心裂肺的痛中回过神来，不解的望着自己的队长，他不太明白一向温柔自持的特哥为什么会这样。朴正洙不说话，只是近乎固执的不停开拓着，他就是要撕碎金钟云这点天真，让他露出一点狡猾来，这样他就可以正大光明的去跟金希澈说，他不值得你喜欢。

“独特…哈啊…好痛…真的好痛…”  
“叫哥。”  
“………”金钟云死命的咬住下唇，抗拒着这样背德淫乱的叫法。朴正洙也不逼他，只是一下一下越来越深的捣进他体内，像是要把他的灵魂都捣碎。  
“唔嗯…嗯啊…哥…别…哥…哈啊”金钟云还是忍不住叫了出来。  
“操”朴正洙到底不是什么遍经情事的风月手，原本就快到尽头的他，听着金钟云娇黏的呻吟，闷哼一声射了出来。

明明是自己侵犯了他，金钟云却怯怯的，甚至不敢抬眼看朴正洙。朴正洙看着他的神色，心里有些复杂，半晌，还是用金希澈和组合来警告他，不要想着公之于众。

尽管他知道，金钟云本来也不会说出去，就算不为了自己和组合的前途，光是说强迫他的人是朴正洙这点，就没人相信。

可是金钟云还是满口答应着，他总是这样真挚，真挚的让他恨。

朴正洙这边还在天马行空的想着，再一晃眼，今天最后的拍摄工作也结束了。这种隐藏在平时温柔面具下的邪恶让他觉得满足，只要他想，他随时都还是那个全世界最好最温柔的队长。

-  
崔始源喜欢金钟云，这是太明显不过的事，但是唯独平时格外敏感的金钟云本人却对此不太知情。

平时崔始源虽然对谁都很好，但是对金钟云是不一样的。和金钟云在一起的时候他整个人的攻击性和包容性都提高着，时刻准备着保护身边的这个人。

可是最近崔始源看着他哥的眼神有点变了，以前总是谦谦君子一般深情而爱慕的眼神，现在变得像准备扑食的野兽。

因为他有一次不经意间看到特哥面色不善的将钟云哥叫进屋里，可是他明明一直观察着，钟云哥没有做错什么啊。思来想去了半天还是决定进去问个明白，他不想让金钟云遭受无端的责骂，不过他手刚刚放到门上就因为里面的声音顿住了。  
“钟云乖，把腿分开点，让哥进去。”  
“唔…嗯啊…独特哥…钟云吃不下了…哈啊…”  
金钟云低哑的声音透着情欲，像一道丝，在崔始源的心上轻轻的勾了一下。他瞬间觉得下腹快要冒起了火，快步走到卫生间里纾解着。

为什么？  
钟云哥和特哥？  
钟云哥不是喜欢澈哥吗？

崔始源搞不懂，但是想要品尝金钟云的念头却开始悄悄萌芽，特哥可以的话，那自己应该也是可以的 吧。他向来是最有涵养的绅士，即使这样也没有轻举妄动。温柔和自持是他最大的王牌，可背后的狼子野心却无人知晓。

他想要金钟云，要金钟云的人，要金钟云的心，他要金钟云的一辈子身边都只有他一个人。

不过他不急，他有的是时间，有的是耐心，他会一点一点侵占进金钟云的生活，攫取他的全部。崔始源就这样蛰伏在暗处，等待着品尝猎物的机会。

-  
机会总是留给有准备的人。

这天金钟云接了个电话，大概就是说要他去商量关于他solo三辑的事，去了才发现不是研讨会。

看来是鸿门宴啊，金钟云在第三次旁边人若有若无的摸他大腿之后想着。

公司的高层里有几个一直打着金钟云的主意，他近年来越发的纤细，看起来像只甜美娇嗔的猫，而那一点骨子里就带着的凌厉，则是恰到好处的野。

小野猫，油腻的中年男人最喜欢的尤物。

金钟云不是没经历过这种场合，但也没有什么办法，大不了就是被揩揩油，那些人总不敢做些什么太过分的，他这样安慰着自己。

只不过在几杯酒下肚，身体里涌上不可明说的燥热之后，他开始有些慌了。

“我去一下洗手间，失陪一下。”

金钟云的脚步都有些虚浮，靠着洗手间的门掏出手机，该打给谁？

钟真不行，他不能让他的亲弟弟见到他这副样子。  
希澈在录节目。  
赫海在日本。  
特哥这个时间估计睡了。  
东熙应该跟walala剪片子。  
始源…

他想起这个高大的弟弟似乎从来没有拒绝过自己，而且长期健身的他，就算硬碰硬也会多一点底气吧。

这些念头只是一闪而过，在大脑反应过来之前，身体已经诚实的将电话拨了出去。

电话很快被接起。  
“始源…”因为金钟云强忍着情欲所以嗓音格外沙哑动人。  
“钟云哥？”崔始源一下子就听出他的不对劲，“你怎么了？”  
“来帝国805接我…快点”身上的燥热更厉害了，空腹喝了酒也让胃火辣辣的痛起来，该死。  
金钟云挂下电话，用冷水洗了把脸。在门口又深呼吸了几下才回去。

崔始源火急火燎赶到的时候，那几个混蛋已经猥琐的摸上了金钟云娇艳欲滴的脸蛋。他因为赴宴而特意穿了正式一点的衬衫变得皱巴巴的，衣扣也被扯开两个，露出里面白嫩的皮肉和诱人的锁骨。  
“钟云哥！”崔始源目眦欲裂，快步走了过去，对着想要一亲芳泽的那人上去就是一拳。  
“始源？”金钟云艰难的辨认着眼前的人，崔始源身上好闻的香味让他觉得舒服了一些。  
“哥，我在呢。”

“崔始源我劝你不要多管闲事，你现在立刻离开，我就当今天晚上没见过你。”  
“这事我还偏就管定了。”崔始源勾起嘴角笑笑。  
“你别敬酒不吃吃罚酒，你们不是马上就要回归了吗？你也不想在这个时候出差错吧？”  
听到和组合相关，怀里的人猛地一抖，suju对那人多重要他自然知道，因为对自己亦然。  
“Sj何时要你们管了？我们赚了钱，你们就小心捧着花就是了。要是谁敢在这次回归做什么，我赌上我本家的全部财产也会奉陪到底！”崔始源的语气阴冷，说完便抱起金钟云走了出去。

-  
“嗯…好热…”崔始源从后视镜瞄了一眼，金钟云的衬衫已经被他自己撕扯的不像样，大片光裸的肌肤晃着崔始源的眼。  
“哥再坚持一下，马上就到了。”崔始源一脚油门调了头，往自己离这里最近的住处开去。他原本不想乘人之危，可是眼下这样，难道让他亲手把人送到金希澈的床上去？

当然不可能。

下了车，崔始源抱着金钟云进了电梯，金钟云浑身上下热的不行，理智被情热呼啦啦烧的连渣都不剩。

过于自制的人一旦放纵就会更加疯狂。

于是金钟云贴紧了崔始源有点凉意的身体，看着崔始源因为尽力忍住欲望而紧绷的下颚线，他觉得好看极了，睁着朦胧的眼就吻了上去。

“叮！”电梯到了。

崔始源开门的时候手都在抖，为这绝妙的好机会，为那完全对他敞开的人。金钟云缩在他怀里，恳切的想要亲吻那对紧紧抿住的唇。

大门终于关上，崔始源知道享用猎物的时间到了，他把金钟云抵在门上狠狠地舔着吻着，他感觉自己快要被金钟云身上的酒气熏的醉了，不然他怎么会看到金钟云泫然欲泣的眼，又怎么会听到金钟云用腻人的嗓子贴在他耳边说，“始源啊…救救我…”

救救我…谁救谁啊，是你救了我啊金钟云

崔始源埋在心里的兽性终于喷薄而出，他推着金钟云走向卧室，金钟云顺从的缠上他的腰，短短的几步路，两个人一路吻着走的跌跌撞撞，衣服裤子也零零散散的铺了一走廊。

相拥着倒在床上的时候两个人已经几乎赤条条的了，崔始源不停的在金钟云的脖颈处舔着，颤抖的舌尖舔过他的喉结，他的肩窝，他修长而美丽的天鹅颈。金钟云毫无保留的仰着头，崔始源想着，只要自己抚在他后颈的手稍稍用点力，就可以取走金钟云的性命。他的命现在就捏在自己手里，崔始源被这完全掌握的感觉满足的眯了眯眼睛。

金钟云两颊飞着酡红，一双凤眼微微眯着，紧紧的搂着崔始源健壮的身子。崔始源把金钟云按到自己的胯间，“钟云，含着他。”

他早就想这么叫他，他本就该是自己的，叫什么哥啊？叫哥他就能让我上他吗？

金钟云被体内的情欲推着，轻轻含住了那散着热气的巨物，试探着舔了舔，突然感觉嘴里的东西又胀大了几分。

崔始源闭着眼感受着他口腔的温热。引以为傲的自制力仅仅因为金钟云青涩的舔弄就差点被瓦解，这是出现在他梦里无数次的场景，他朝思暮想的人就跪在自己眼前，痴迷的吃着自己的家伙。

金钟云毫无章法的舔弄让他总是在快到顶点却又错过，他只好按着金钟云的头，在他嘴里一下一下的挺动。金钟云被顶的连呜咽都是碎的，他把手伸到下面想去摸摸那挺立的欲望让自己好受些，崔始源却一把捉住他的手。金钟云迷蒙的眼不解的看着他，崔始源不言，只还是挺动着，然后突然发了狠的用力抽插了几十下，一下子拔出来射在了金钟云的脸上。

崔始源欣赏着眼前的美景，金钟云精致的小脸上沾满了自己的精液，有些还流到了下巴上。嘴巴被自己咬的红红肿肿的，脖子锁骨也全是自己留下的青紫。

想要保存下来这样的画面，想要每一天都看到，不想让别人知道他这时候会这么欠操…

崔始源把他脸上的精液刮下来放进金钟云的嘴里，他也顺从的吞了下去，然后急切的扯了扯崔始源，发情药的劲头已经是一波超过一波的汹涌。崔始源把他推倒在床上，吻过他的乳尖，他薄薄的腹肌，他利落的腰线，最后舔了舔他的胯骨。

很少有人注意到的敏感点，偏偏让金钟云狠狠的颤了一下，连硬挺的肉茎都被刺激的吐出一点晶亮。

“别闹了…给…给我…”金钟云难耐的拍了拍崔始源的手臂，好温柔，在崔始源进去之前他还这样迷迷糊糊的想着。不过下一秒他就被抛上浪尖，崔始源把他的腿折成M型，深深地捅了进去。

“嗯……”崔始源被紧实的穴肉吸的发出一声满足的低吟，金钟云因为催情药的缘故，后穴早已是湿滑一片，分泌的肠液已经顺着大腿根流下来，可以想象后穴里是怎样淫靡的光景。

“哥你也流了太多水了吧？都快把我鸡巴泡胀了…”崔始源脸不红心不跳地说着荤话，听起来温温柔柔的可是身下的动作却一点不含糊，一下一下的像是要把金钟云钉死在他的性器上，囊袋打在大腿根处发出啪啪的声音。

崔始源把金钟云攥的紧紧的拳头握进手里，俯下身去吻他，他的舌尖贴着金钟云的唇摩挲着，直到金钟云的小嘴被吻的泛着水光才撬开牙关把舌头伸了进去，金钟云的口腔温度比他的要高一些，想要呻吟的话全被堵在喉头，只能不停的嗯嗯着。

“嗯…太快了…哈啊…轻点…嗯嗯…”金钟云已经被操的口齿不清了，两条长腿紧紧的缠在崔始源的窄腰上，崔始源操的又快又深。他盯着身下咬着手指的人没有一点负罪感，谁让他跟自己说「救救我」呢？

我这不就是来了吗？我来救你了…那你也要救救我吧

金钟云搂着崔始源的脖子舔着他的下巴，轻轻的吻过他细密的胡茬，现在的情况让他没有什么办法思考，他放弃了在理智和情欲中挣扎，尽情的扭动着腰来让自己快乐。

就沉沦吧，没什么不对，让自己快乐，没什么不对。

崔始源这时候才照顾起金钟云硬的发疼的肉柱来，他的手上有一点薄茧，轻轻的用指尖搔过马眼，小钟云就敏感的吐出一点水来。崔始源往后穴捞了一手的水，很有技巧地替金钟云撸动着。金钟云后面被插着，前面也被人握在手里，一边的乳头还被人玩着，快感交织在一起，他很快就交代在了崔始源的手里。

身下的人还在喘息着，可是情热却丝毫没有减退，想要更多，还想要被给予更多…

崔始源把人捞起来翻了个面跪在床上，从后面又轻轻松松的插了进去。金钟云整个身体软的跪不住，全靠崔始源两只手箍着他的腰，从后面插总归进的深一点，这下给崔始源的直观感受更冲击了。金钟云就这样仰着脖子跪在自己身下挨操，看着自己的东西在他体内进进出出的，崔始源又更用力顶的深了点。

金钟云从一被插进去就黏黏糊糊的吐着呻吟，一声比一声放浪，全当自己醉了酒了就放肆起来。眼下面前看不到人，金钟云的理智又下了线，听着后面人模模糊糊的喊着钟云。

啊…是希澈嘛…是希澈的话，那我愿意撒撒娇的…

崔始源正欣喜的发现身下哥哥把他的肉棒绞的死紧，小屁股也很乖的抬了高高的，就兜头一盆凉水给他淋的彻彻底底。

“哈啊…澈…希疯…嗯…再疼疼钟云…嗯啊…”崔始源气的青筋暴起，我把你伺候的舒舒服服你还有心情叫金希澈？

想了一会，崔始源把金钟云手机拿了过来，开了视频录制，然后又是狂风暴雨的操弄。

金钟云突然被这么狠插一阵，正合了这具被下了药的身体的意，酒劲儿和药劲儿含混在一起，平日里说不出来的那些荤话不要钱一般的往外蹦。  
“嗯…澈啊…亲亲我啊…”  
“哈啊…好老公…插太深了…嗯~舒服…啊…”  
“啊…澈啊…哥…操太快了啊…嗯啊…哥哥…射给我…哈啊”

金希澈今晚结束了录制给金钟云发了好几条消息，他都没回，正对着手机发呆，突然弹出金钟云发来的视频，金希澈立马弹起来点开。

刚一点开就愣住了，就算他是天上天下的宇宙大明星，也不可能坦然面对这一切。他虽然看得出金钟云不是清醒的状态，他喊着自己名字也让他很开心，但是是谁？谁趁虚而入把本该属于他的人据为己有。

他又忍着想要摔手机的冲动把视频重新看了一遍，不愧是“偶像博士”，尽管那个人没有出声，金希澈还是凭着仅有的几声低喘听出来在金钟云身上驰骋的那个人是崔始源。

他又去查了金钟云今天的行程，问了一大圈才终于从朴正洙嘴里问出来金钟云今天大概是去酒局了，妈的去跟人吃饭能吃到崔始源床上去？可是看他不甚清醒的样子，难不成他喝醉了打错了电话，然后崔始源趁机？

不，不会，金钟云不会让自己喝醉，崔始源也不会乘人之危。

到底是什么呢？

-  
金钟云还不知道金希澈已经为了他快疯了，他只知道自己现在在欲海里沉浮，身子软的像一滩水被崔始源提溜着，偏偏下身又被插着滚烫而坚硬的物什。无尽的茫然中他似乎反而找回一点理智，也反应过来了身后的人不是金希澈。

“始源？”金钟云试探着叫了一声。身后的人没说话，只是感觉兴奋了起来，因为金钟云感觉自己快要被捅穿了。沉默的时间里，那点情热在他清醒的过程中慢慢消退了，金钟云的理智一点一点的回了笼，也觉得事情发展成这样挺难堪的，扭着身子动了动不想再继续了。

可是崔始源还没射哪可能这么轻易的放过他，等待已久的美人终于送上门来，自然要好好品尝。

崔始源把他抱起来往浴室走去，“哥既然清醒了，那就要好好的看着我怎么操你的。”

金钟云慌忙攀在崔始源身上，上也不是下也不是。身下那根热乎乎的东西还插在体内，随着崔始源的走动一下一下的捅进去，每一下的感觉都不一样，大量的淫液顺着腿根流下来滴在地上。

金钟云快被肏软的屁股刚一挨到冰凉的大理石瓷砖就猛地一激灵，肉穴也不断的收缩起来。夹的崔始源倒吸一口气，捻住金钟云的耳垂，“哥就这么迫不及待？”

崔始源觉得这画面不够冲击，于是掰着金钟云让他转过去跪在台面上对着镜子。金钟云瞥了一眼就羞的恨不得咬舌自尽，镜子里的人浑身潮红，凤眼的狠劲儿卸了一半，噙着一点泪的样子反而是说不上的妩媚。

崔始源这么多年的善良和仁慈倒也不说是假的，只不过是他的习惯，那点善良和源源不断的热情对他来说就像人要睡觉吃饭一样习惯。但是对上金钟云的时候，那些神明才有的完美像被撕了个碎，此时他只是一只为了猎物不择手段的野兽。

就属于我吧，今晚，不，我要一辈子，都属于我的…

理智回笼了不代表金钟云就能彻底摆脱情欲，谁都不是圣人，更何况金钟云此时正被深深浅浅的肏干着，不一会又意乱情迷起来。这会知道羞了，压抑着嗓子不愿意叫出声，但是怎么藏的住呢？从嗓子眼发出咕噜咕噜的声音，像是什么可怜兮兮的小兽。

崔始源的施虐欲在那一刻达到最大值，赴死一般的在金钟云体内冲撞着。抓着金钟云的头发强迫他扭过头来和自己接吻，金钟云被他吻着小嘴都红肿起来，眼眶也红红的，看起来格外娇嗔。

“叫我名字”  
“嗯…崔始源…啊…”  
“去掉姓”  
“哈啊……始源……嗯…”  
“再叫”  
“唔…哈啊…始源…始源……呜呜”

“哥不愿意吗？为什么哭的这么伤心呢？”崔始源掐着他的下巴让他看向镜子里的画面：金钟云不愿直视眼前的淫靡景象，躲躲闪闪的不看镜子。  
“始源…嗯啊…我们这样是不对的啊”  
“那哥和特哥，就是对的吗？”

金钟云猛地睁大眼睛，慌乱的想要否定着什么却因为崔始源更大力的冲撞而说不清楚。  
“不是的…始源啊…我不是…啊…嗯…”

崔始源没有再给他说话的机会，金钟云的膝盖都磨红了，被他一下一下的顶着向前倾，又被抓回来顶的更深。金钟云想要辩解的话全都撞碎了散成一地的呻吟。

-  
抱着已经昏昏欲睡的金钟云清理完，崔始源正打算搂着美人好好的睡一觉，没想到金钟云却挣扎着推开了他，摇摇晃晃的想要走。  
崔始源的脸色一下阴沉起来。  
“哥要去哪里？”  
“我不能和你睡在一起…那不行”  
“以前住宿舍的时候没少一起睡啊，哥你在怕什么呢？”

“不…不一样啊始源呐”金钟云摇着头，想要躲开他越来越近的步伐。崔始源一下子拉过金钟云摔在床上，欺身上去按着他的双手，俯身直视着他躲闪的眼睛。

“我都看到了呢，哥和特哥一起的那些事。特哥可以，为什么我不可以？再说了，这样算来那澈哥算什么？只是钟云哥的各个目标里的一个吗？”  
“不是的！”  
“那是什么？难道哥也爱着特哥吗，会不会太贪心了？你下面这张小嘴就这么贪吃吗？”崔始源狠狠的掐着金钟云的下巴。  
“崔始源你说什么？”金钟云也来了气，“我和谁怎么样又如何，你又有什么资格来管我？”

“我有什么资格？我有时候真想问问你是没有感情吗？我有多喜欢你全世界都知道，只有你还毫无反应！”崔始源气极了。  
“你打的电话不管什么时候我都会接，你po在ig上的店我隔天就去照着地址挑些东西买给你，每年你过生日我都提前两个月精心给你准备礼物，你现在问我有什么资格管你？！”崔始源掐着金钟云的肩膀失控的吼着。

半晌，他又带着点叹息的轻声说。

“金钟云，你不能这么对我。”

-  
金钟云有些愣住，他确实没想到这么多，崔始源对他的亲近他以为只是过于热情的美式风格，结果竟然是…

不可以。

金钟云觉得自己的脑子一团乱，他想推开崔始源却被更用力的按住。  
“你要回去找他吗？”崔始源的哀伤撞进金钟云的眼里，他的心被猝不及防的烫了一下。  
“始源…让我静一静吧，让我一个人待一会。”金钟云摇摇头还是挣扎着起来穿衣服。  
“哥…”崔始源还想留住他，却被金钟云拍开。  
“别跟着我。”金钟云的声音充满了疲累。

金钟云拦了车回家，已经累极了的他没有看到沙发上枯坐了一宿的金希澈，直接进屋脱了衣服就钻进被窝睡着了。

感觉屋里的人应该睡熟了，金希澈轻手轻脚的打开了门走进去，这个时节盖棉被还是热了些，被子里的人不老实的把被子挥开，露出了身上的点点红痕。

金希澈叹了口气，还是钻进被窝搂住了金钟云，那人的身上还散发着崔始源惯用的洗发香波的味道。金希澈盯着金钟云的睡颜，漂亮的手指从他身上的痕迹划过，「在崔始源那过的那么开心吗？开心的家都不知道回了吗？」

-  
金钟云悠悠转醒的时候已经是晚上八点，摸不准时间的混沌感让他有些放空，愣了一会才后知后觉的发现床上还有一个人。  
“希疯？”金钟云怯怯的叫了一声，想着自己裸着上身，那人心思细的跟什么似的肯定一早就看到了，自己就老老实实的说吧。  
金希澈睡的浅，被他这一折腾早就醒了。此时的脸色阴晴不定，看不出什么表情来。

“希疯啊…不是你想的那样的…我”金钟云说的语无伦次。  
“那你说是什么样的？说说看，你昨晚去哪了？”金希澈听着金钟云比平时更沙哑的声音，忍不住想他是怎么在崔始源身下叫的婉转，心痛的像在滴血。

“特哥跟我说曹总他们想跟我商量一下再出solo的事…”  
“你是傻子吗？那几个老东西对你打的什么注意你不知道？”金希澈顿了一下，目光阴鸷，“你说是朴正洙叫你去的？”

“不是……嗯是…”金希澈一看他这被人卖了还帮人数钱的样就气不打一处来。  
“然后呢？你怎么跟崔始源滚到床上去的。”金希澈话里的嘲讽让金钟云觉得难堪。

“金希澈？你现在是在质问我吗？”金钟云也红了眼眶，不顾一切的向金希澈喊道，“我被下了药被那群恶心东西乱摸的时候你又在哪里？我靠着卫生间腿都快站不直，可是我不能给你打电话，因为会耽误你宇宙大明星的工作！！你现在来问我怎么跟崔始源滚到一起？！”

金希澈也被这一连串的怒吼镇住了，“不是…钟云呐…”看着眼前委屈的不行还逞强着咬住嘴唇的人，金希澈也没法发脾气了。  
“给始源回个电话吧，他找你找疯了要。”不知道还能说什么，把金钟云的手机丢给他，金希澈故作洒脱的拎起外套走了。

好巧不巧的，金钟云的手机又震动了起来，金钟云抚了抚额，“始源？”  
“哥你别挂电话，你在哪！”  
“在家。”  
“怎么一直不接我电话！！”  
“睡着了。”  
“哥你听…”  
金钟云没心思听他说那些有的没的，啪的把电话挂掉，又躺在床上闭目养神。

意识快要混沌的再次睡着的时候，恼人的门铃响起来了。  
“你干嘛…”金钟云看清了来人以后气不打一处来，刚不满的嘟哝起来，就被人猛地抱住了。  
“哥我好担心你…”崔始源紧紧抱住眼前的人，“我好害怕，哥，我以为你会再也不理我了”  
看怀里的人半天不说话，崔始源又慌忙松开，把金钟云里里外外的检查了半天，“金希澈有没有怎么样你？他有没有生气？对不起哥都是我不好…”  
崔始源的声音闷闷的，透着一点委屈。金钟云再多脾气也没了，毕竟昨晚要不是他，今天他估计早就投汉江自尽了。

“呀…叫哥啊臭小子…”金钟云憋了半天才说出来这么一句。

-  
那边金希澈出了门就打车去了朴正洙家。  
“希澈啊你怎么来了？”朴正洙有点惊喜的问着。  
“金钟云昨晚那个酒局你叫去的？”一瞬间好心情全部不见，居然因为他才来找我的吗？  
“是啊怎么了？”朴正洙不耐烦的说着，转头想要进屋。金希澈却一拳打了过来，朴正洙被打的一个趔趄。  
“你他妈发什么疯啊金希澈！”骂骂咧咧的抬起头却发现金希澈眼眶都红了，看向自己的眼神里充满了寒意，朴正洙不由得打了个寒颤。  
“你到底是有多恨他？要把他卖到别人床上去？朴正洙！”金希澈无力的跪倒在地上，“他被人下了药，要不是始源…要不是始源…”要不是崔始源，他的钟云就要被那群人轮流…  
说着他又爬起来揪住朴正洙的领子，“我知道你对我什么心思，可是你为什么打他的主意？他也是你喜爱的弟弟不是吗？”

朴正洙被金希澈的质问堵得说不出话，他是答应了曹总说会让艺声参加酒局，他本以为就是普通的吃吃饭……怎么会？怎么会这样？  
金希澈看着朴正洙没有否认，心更是凉了半截，“你他妈的！！”提起拳头又想往人身上砸。

“希澈啊，我没有。我是恨他，恨他得到那么多人的宠爱，恨他让你眼里连一点点我的好都看不到。”朴正洙被揪着领子，却还是直视着金希澈的眼睛平静的说着，“可是在朴正洙之前，我首先是suju的队长，我还没那么不专业，我不至于因为你跟我的事情平白去整他。”  
喘了口气继续说，“如果没有别的事的话，那就回去吧。”朴正洙看到金希澈今天这样的反应，心中失望透顶，转身便回到了房间关上了门。

金希澈看到朴正洙复杂的眼神，忽然觉得好熟悉……那眼神是自己在看到熟睡的金钟云时出现过的。他忽然有些头痛，不明白今天自己是怎么了，怎么会这么冲动。

本来想回金钟云家给他道个歉再好好哄哄他的，可刚走到楼下就看到崔始源的车停着。金希澈苦涩的一笑，往金钟云家的窗口看了看。

这小子应该比自己更会哄人吧，就不上去打扰了。

-  
之后的日子，平静却又暗流汹涌，这四个人之间诡异的气氛让经常其他人连大气都不敢出。

金钟云没有再时不时迎来朴正洙突如其来的侵犯，可是他的日子也没有好过到哪里去。金希澈虽然没有和他说什么，总是温柔的抱着他说没事的没事的，可是他有时午夜梦回总感觉金希澈落在自己身上的眼神已经不一样了。

是雪狼发现爱人背叛自己之后想要把它拆吃入腹的那种眼神。

他没和金希澈做过。金希澈表面上看起来撩生撩死的，实际上随便跟他说点什么骚话都会脸红。两个三十多的男人了，恋爱谈的还像初中生一样，进展只停留在牵手接吻和偶尔他胆大时做出的火热的身体接触，除此以外更多的，便从未有过。

这么一想金钟云更觉得对不起他了，经常下意识的走神或者逃避金希澈的触碰，心里充满了对金希澈的内疚，不敢再像从前那般安心的靠近他，而是有意的拉开距离，躲避着金希澈像自己投来的目光。而这落到金希澈的眼里，完全就变成了金钟云对自己失望了，不想再和自己一起了。

事情慢慢走向不可逆转的边缘。

因为公司的安排和朴正洙的有意配合，金希澈和朴正洙两人的营业越来越多，金钟云常常在后面出神的看着他们两个，一看就是好久。

感觉…就像粉丝们说的那样，真的很搭呢…

另一边崔始源也没有放弃这样的机会，每天跟在金钟云身边嘘寒问暖，不再像之前默默的什么都不说，而是把自己的爱意说的淋漓，经常抱着搂着金钟云，给他买了吃的喝的也会大大方方说出是自己专门买给他的。

日子就这样过了大半个月，金希澈回家的时间越来越晚，还总是喝的酩酊大醉。

两个人好像和从前没什么不一样，又好像和从前不太一样。为了维护这段感情，两人都像约定好了一般没有人再提起那次的事情，金钟云也不知道金希澈那天去找了朴正洙并且发了很大的火的事情，心中依旧怀着对金希澈的愧疚别扭而沉重的生活着。其实两个人都知道，他们之间出现了一些问题，一些会影响两个人之间感情的问题。他们都尽量的闭口不谈，仿佛这样做那些事就可以像从未发生过一样，仿佛他们还和过去一样一起生活着。

但是他们忘了，问题就摆在那里，谁也绕不过去。

最终在金希澈又喝的酩酊大醉的某一天，金希澈和金钟云之间的问题终于爆发了。

这天金希澈鲜有的没有通告，空出了一下午的时间，但金钟云这天的通告一直排到了晚上，于是金希澈就独自在家里打游戏，打着打着朋友叫他出去一起吃饭，金希澈二话没说的答应了，关了电脑踩着鞋就出了门。金钟云晚上跑完了最后一个通告，疲惫的上了车回了家，满心想着一开门就可以投入爱人的怀抱撒着娇吃些水果，结果打开门迎接他的确是一片漆黑。

嗯？希疯不在家？金钟云想着。可能是跟朋友出去喝酒去了吧。抬头看了看表，已经快十二点了，金钟云坐在沙发上思考了一会，决定给金希澈洗点水果，再煮些解酒汤。

金钟云本是不会做饭的，甚至都很少刷碗，泡面都煮不利索，和金希澈两个人在家不是减肥不吃就是随便定点外卖，刚好两人份的餐商家愿意送。金钟云知道金希澈爱喝酒，而且爱喝上头的酒，这样的酒喝完了第二天可能会头痛，所以就特意找厉旭学了解酒汤的做法，自己尝试着给金希澈做解酒汤喝。

一来二去的做成了习惯，每次金希澈出门喝酒，金钟云不论多忙都会在家做好解酒汤等着金希澈回来喝，有时候是他和解酒汤一起等，有时候是解酒汤和金钟云留下的字条等。

金钟云做好了解酒汤，盖上锅盖去洗水果。金希澈很挑剔，水果如果不是处理好送到他嘴边，他是绝对不会吃的。金钟云因此没事的时候就会剥些橘子和葡萄什么的，密封好包上保鲜膜放在冰箱里，留着给金希澈想吃水果的时候吃。

终于都准备完了，金钟云长长的出了一口气，靠坐在沙发上，一边玩着手机一边等着金希澈回家。正当金钟云打了第三个哈欠的时候，玄关处响起了按密码的声音。

“阿西…这帮狗崽子…”金希澈进了门，脱了鞋连拖鞋都没穿就往屋里走，看见金钟云正伸着懒腰坐在沙发上看着自己，露出了一个大大的笑脸，冲金钟云扑了过去，紧紧的搂住了人，在人怀里呼呼喘气。

“希疯啊，你怎么了？很难受吗？”金钟云担心的摸了摸金希澈的头，“怎么呼吸声这么重啊？”  
“没有…没有…”金希澈略微有点口齿不清的含糊说到，“就是…累了…累了而已…”

“那你喝点解酒汤，我给你煮好了，喝完了吃一点水果，然后洗漱睡觉吧，好吗？”金钟云说着把金希澈围在自己身上的手掰开，起身去给人盛解酒汤。

金希澈顺着金钟云起身的动作滑倒在沙发上，枕着自己的胳膊看着金钟云站在灶台前的背影，意识逐渐回笼，眼神逐渐深邃了起来。

“来，起来喽~”金钟云端着解酒汤坐回了沙发上，伸手把金希澈捞起来靠在沙发背上，拿着勺子一边吹一边说，“把这个喝了，我尝过了，不烫的，温的。”

金希澈凑过去喝了两口金钟云向他送过来的解酒汤，眼睛一直盯着金钟云脸看。金钟云被他盯着发毛，于是伸手轻轻拍了金希澈一下：“看什么呢……快把汤都喝了。”

金希澈伸手接过汤碗，一仰头咕咚两口把剩下的汤尽数灌进肚子里，把汤碗递给金钟云，看着金钟云接过汤碗走向厨房，把碗放进水池里洗干净了放进碗橱里，又打开冰箱门拿出了些水果向自己走过来，脑子里的想法越来越清晰了。

“张嘴，吃葡萄，剥好的。”金钟云温柔的开口道。金希澈张开嘴吃进了金钟云送过来的葡萄，眼神却没有移开半分，依旧直直的盯着金钟云的脸看。

“干嘛，我脸上有葡萄吗？”金钟云笑了笑，腾出一只手揉了揉金希澈柔软的头发，另外一只手用叉子叉起葡萄又向金希澈嘴边送去，“张嘴。”

金钟云就这样一颗一颗的葡萄喂着，金希澈也这样一颗一颗的吃着，眼睛却始终没有离开金钟云的脸半分，只是随着金钟云送葡萄过来的动作机械的张开嘴，咀嚼，然后咽下去。

盯着盯着，金希澈觉得自己嘴里正在嚼着的葡萄简直味同嚼蜡。

这葡萄吃着可真没劲。

“最后一个了，吃完了我们去洗漱早点休息好不好？”金钟云笑着把碗里的最后一颗葡萄送到金希澈嘴边，另一只手刚把碗放到桌面上，金希澈就突然凑了过来含住了他的唇。

“嗯……希疯……”金钟云被这突如其来的吻吓了一跳，连忙搂住金希澈的腰回应着他。金钟云刚刚张开嘴，金希澈就把嘴里含着没吃的葡萄渡给了他，金钟云用手轻轻推了推金希澈，感觉那人没什么动作，只得把葡萄吞了下去。

金希澈感受到怀里人的顺从，便一用力将人顺势压倒在了沙发上，两个人的吻渐渐变得火热，金钟云被金希澈吻得快喘不上气来，于是便使了好大劲儿，把金希澈从自己身上推开。

他现在不喜欢金希澈带着酒气吻他。

那酒气对他来讲真的不是什么好的回忆。

金希澈双手撑在金钟云上方，把金钟云向上的视线挡的严严实实。看着金钟云那张充满委屈的小脸，金希澈的眼神不由得变得更加露骨。半晌，金希澈开口，声音暗哑的吓人。

“钟云，我想吃你。”

金钟云又感觉到了，那种眼神。最近每个晚上都停留在自己身上的那个的眼神。

狼看猎物一般的眼神。

一瞬间他眼前划过很多画面，金希澈身上的酒气让他想起差一点被侵犯的那个夜晚，那群禽兽的脏手。一声声钟云又让他情不自禁的想起朴正洙粗暴的进入他时的哄骗，还有崔始源模糊飘远的声音。

“不行，希疯，我不想。”金钟云摇了摇头拒绝着。  
“我想要你。”金希澈不去理会金钟云的话，伸手去解金钟云衣服上的纽扣，迫不及待的低下头吻着人的侧颈。

“真的不行，我不想”金钟云推着金希澈的肩膀，试图让金希澈停下来，“你喝醉了，我们去休息好不好？”  
“不好。”金希澈任性的回答着，大手伸进金钟云的衣服里四处游走，“我就想在沙发这里做。”

“希疯我不要，我不想做，你别这样好吗。”金钟云被金希澈胡乱的吻着，努力的保持清醒，“你尊重我一点，我今天真的好累。”

金希澈被金钟云一直拒绝的态度惹得有些恼了，手上更加用力的揉捏着金钟云的腰，惹得金钟云身体一阵颤抖。又凑过去用力吻着金钟云的唇，试图撬开他的嘴，可是尝试了半天都被金钟云左右摇头落偏了，一个一个的吻全都落在了金钟云的脸上。

金希澈索性把金钟云的两只手反剪到背后，直接舔上了他的喉结，轻声说道：“钟云，给我吧，都给我吧。”

“别…”金钟云被金希澈折腾的烦了，他今天真的好累，好想休息，而且……他过不去自己心里那道坎……

他没办法把这样的自己袒露给他。

他好恨，为什么没能把一个完整的自己留给金希澈。

金希澈还伏在金钟云的颈窝里黏糊糊的吻着，手上加快了速度想要脱掉金钟云的衣服。金钟云无奈的推着金希澈试图让他停下来，一声一声的轻声呼唤不但没有换来金希澈停下手上的动作，反而让金希澈更加兴奋的去撕扯自己的衣服。

“别…希疯我说真的，别再这样了……”金钟云在感受到金希澈已经把手伸向自己的腰带的时候，瞬间被拉回被下了药的那天晚上，他不可抑制的发起抖来。

“我说别碰我！！！”

金钟云觉得头好疼，猛地站起来挥开金希澈抚上他脸颊的手，装了水果的瓷盘应声落地，摔得粉碎，像是他和金希澈无法挽回的关系。

“金钟云你什么意思？！”金希澈被他这一挥手彻底激怒了，“我他妈是你男人！”说着又要上来扯金钟云的衣服，“你他妈又不是第一次了给我装什么纯啊？！”

啪！

金钟云听罢不可置信的看着金希澈，紧接着狠狠的扇了金希澈一耳光。

“滚！”

金希澈被这一耳光打的愣了愣，这下好像也有些清醒了，手足无措的解释着，试图去拉金钟云的手。

“钟云呐我不是…”

“滚，我说你给我滚！”金钟云没有撕心裂肺，只是平静的看着他的眼睛坚定的说，“从我家里滚出去。”

“云云…”  
“你不走是吧？你不走我走。”说着就要往门外走，金希澈看着金钟云衣服凌乱，脸上还有未消退的潮红，这大半夜的哪能让他就这么出去。

“好好好，我走我走，你好好在家休息好不好。是我冲动犯浑了，云云，对不起。”金希澈走之前不放心的说着，“好好吃饭，少喝点咖啡，知道吗？”

“分开吧，金希澈。”金钟云突然说，“我没法再跟你在一起了。”

金希澈听罢，攥着门框的手指尖用力的发白。

就因为自己想碰他，他就要跟自己分手？

开什么玩笑！

“钟云，我们今天都不冷静，”金希澈没有转过身，依旧背对着金钟云，低沉的说，“我尊重你的意思，我们可以暂时分开一点各自冷静冷静。”金希澈微微转过身，无奈的看了金钟云一眼，叹了口气又转回身子压下了门把手，“但不要随便说分手。我走了，你注意身体啊，早点休息吧。”

金钟云看着金希澈的背影消失在门后，瞬间失去了所有力气，瘫坐在沙发上，呆呆的看着紧闭的门。

他打了金希澈，他居然因为金希澈想和他亲热而打了他…

金钟云又去盯着面前的地上被打碎的瓷盘，眼泪毫无征兆的砸了下来。金钟云苦笑着，突然竟对这些碎瓷片产生了同病相怜的感觉。

自己恐怕是比这沾了果浆的碎瓷片还要不堪吧。

他实在不想脏了金希澈的手。

金钟云摇了摇头，摇晃着起身勉强站起来，也没去拿清洁工具，就直接空着手去一片一片的捡起地上的碎瓷片，走到垃圾桶前呆呆的盯着碎瓷片发了几秒钟呆，猛地哗啦一声全部倒进了垃圾桶，然后头也不回的走进房间里，一头栽进被子里，用被子蒙上了自己的头。

暂时分开一点冷静一下。

那冷静之后呢？

他和金希澈还能再继续吗？

金希澈……还会接受他吗……

金钟云觉得头痛欲裂，为什么自己要经历这些事。他原本就只想好好唱歌，好好跳舞，和成员们像家人一样的一直在一起过一辈子，和金希澈一直这样谈恋爱到老。可是为什么上天要捉弄他？先是队长…他那么尊敬那么喜欢的队长却…到底是为什么？

他当然知道朴正洙对自己是没有那种感情的，而且朴正洙也不是那种纵情声色的人，如果说只是看上了自己的身体的这种可能性不大，即使有，也不必等到这么久，大家在一起这么多年，机会多的是。

他不明白。

或许是因为希疯？

金钟云脑中突然闪过了这种想法，连自己都被吓了一跳。金钟云在脑子里回忆着各种画面和细节，突然猛地翻身坐起。

是了，他早就该意识到的。

朴正洙看向希疯的眼神，朴正洙在演唱会上对希疯说的话，朴正洙每次看见自己和希疯黏在一起时嘴角那抹尴尬的笑容和眼里的嫉妒，还有…朴正洙在欺负自己时居然让自己叫他希澈…

这一切的一切指向的答案都太过明显了……自己之前为什么没有注意到……

自己居然傻到把朴正洙的这些当做队长对于团队形象的维护！

金钟云烦躁的向墙角丢了个枕头。

该死的！自己要是早点意识到这些，这种事情是不是就完全可以避免了！

至于崔始源…

自己和朴正洙之间没有情感上的纠葛，相对来讲比较容易整理，但是崔始源呢？

恐怕就没那么简单了吧。

从前的时候，自己只当崔始源是可爱的弟弟，亲切又热情，对每个人都很好，对自己也很好，从未感觉到或者说从来都没有考虑过崔始源对自己到底是什么样的感情。但是现在崔始源已经向自己表明了心意，自己便没办法再置之不理。

抛开队友这层关系不说，崔始源是与自己相处了接近二十年的朋友，这种深厚的友谊就让金钟云觉得头疼。他不可能舍弃这份如此珍贵的友情，可是不舍弃掉又能怎么办呢？现在这份友情已经变了质，金钟云不得不直视这个问题。

如果他们之间不存在感情上的牵扯，那次欢爱就不算什么，只是一次救急而已。可是现在扯上了感情……甚至不只是崔始源对他的感情，还牵扯到了自己和金希澈之间的感情。这样的关系俨然是个狗血的三角关系，如果再加上朴正洙，那就变成了更加累人的四角关系。

这种关系想要解决实在是简单的很，只需要牺牲一个人就好。

只需要把一个人的全部感情和心思都牺牲了就好。

只需要一个人。

一个人……可是让谁来做这个牺牲者呢……

在这份感情中，他们四个都是受害者，没有谁比谁更可怜，也没有谁比谁更可恶。大家都是在这场感情里受伤的人，如果非要让他挑一个人去恨，他对谁都恨不起来。同甘共苦接近二十年的时间，他早已把成员们看做是自己的家人，再怎么样，他怎么能去怨恨自己的家人呢？

金钟云想着想着，竟开始慢慢讨厌自己。

都是因为自己，事情才会变成这样的。是自己不顾团队安危任性的和金希澈交往，是自己没有意识到崔始源对自己的感情不单纯，还傻乎乎的对崔始源好，做了很多在他眼里看起来是对他感情有回应的事情，是自己看不透朴正洙的眼神，才让一向温柔的队长变得恶魔一般。

说实话，朴正洙才是和金希澈更般配的人不是吗？

同是83年生，同是团队里处理情况最为灵活圆滑的人，同是以主持见长。金希澈喜欢打游戏，不会做饭，朴正洙喜欢收拾屋子，擅长做饭。金希澈喜欢家里干干净净的，朴正洙每天都打扫卫生，把屋里屋外都收拾得一尘不染。金希澈脾气急躁火爆，朴正洙温柔耐心。金希澈幼稚调皮，朴正洙成熟稳重……他们两个人的一切的一切看起来都是那么的相配，是自己多余才对。

对啊，是自己多余吧。

那么牺牲者当然也要自己这个多余的人来做。

多余的人本身的存在就没有任何价值，做出牺牲也只是回到本来的位置而已。

想到这里，金钟云好像释然了一般，竟觉得事情解决了。

确实解决了啊。

只是牺牲自己就可以解决的问题，这样看确实是解决了啊。

可是…心好痛…他舍不得每一个人，都是他爱的人啊…

在金钟云第18次彩排失误之后，朴正洙也算是彻底发现了他和金希澈的不对劲。

“一会来谈谈吧。”朴正洙感觉金钟云在他的手碰过来的时候明显瑟缩了一下，不由得尴尬的笑了笑，“别担心，我以后不会了。以前是哥不好。”

金钟云很缓慢的点了点头，双眼无神的盯着地板，不知道在想什么。

“说吧，怎么了你俩，和希澈吵架了？”  
“嗯…”  
“我可能没法跟他在一起了…独特”金钟云的声音比平时还要低哑几分。  
朴正洙惊讶的挑了挑眉，压下心里的暗喜。  
金钟云接着说到，“哥你喜欢希疯吧…你们真的很合适呢…我感觉自己好蠢，直到前几天才想明白。”自嘲的摇摇头，“当时你让我叫你希澈的时候我都是意识不清的下意识答应了，却从没想过为什么。”  
朴正洙看着金钟云低着头眼眶红红的心里也挺不好受的，“对不起钟云呐，是哥不好，哥那时候有没有弄痛你？”

金钟云像是被触到了什么开关，猛地抬起头来，“痛，独特，我真的好痛，你第一次从后面进来的时候我感觉自己痛的快死掉了…独特…”金钟云的眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，“希疯也会觉得我脏吧？我也觉得自己好脏……独特…我该怎么办啊呜呜呜呜”

门外的金厉旭惊讶的张大了嘴，心想：我听到了什么我的天！我要赶快去和圭圭商量商量！金厉旭慌慌张张的往曺圭贤的房间跑，结果撞到了出来倒水的金希澈。

“哦？澈哥！”金厉旭看清了人更慌了，「妈呀这可咋办啊呜呜谁来救救我」  
“这么大人了走路还不看路？”  
“啊？哦哦哦…”金厉旭心虚到不行，眼神不自觉的往金钟云房间瞟。  
“行了快回去吧，傻了呢怎么。”金希澈不动声色的说着，看着金厉旭如释重负的回了房间，眸色暗了暗，是钟云出了什么事吗？

金希澈也想不到自己堂堂宇宙大明星有一天也会来听墙角，“呜呜…独特…你说我该怎么办？我不敢想象希疯知道了会怎么样…”

什么事？不能让我知道的？

金希澈有点烦躁，这种被蒙在鼓里的感觉，太差劲了。

可是屋里的人还在抽噎着，这次传来的是朴正洙温柔的声音，“钟云，是哥对不起你。不顾你的意愿，强迫你那么多次…”

强迫？什么？是他想的那个意思吗？

金希澈的烦躁值一瞬间达到最大，索性也不再隐藏。一下子把门推开，阴沉着脸，“在说什么？”

金钟云正靠在朴正洙怀里，眼泪汪汪的呜咽着。被金希澈吓的猛地弹起来，“没…没有在说什么…”  
金希澈没有去理金钟云，而且阴冷的开口，“朴正洙，你强迫他什么了？”  
朴正洙这时候也有点慌了，“希澈啊…没有什么…”

“说！！”金希澈暴喝。

金钟云和朴正洙皆是被吓的一抖，朴正洙为难的看了看金钟云，刚想扯个谎圆过去，没想到金钟云却先开口了。

“我和特哥做过，做过很多次。在我和崔始源做之前，就做过。”金钟云努力让自己的语气像是在说今天天气真好一样轻松，“这样的答案你满意了吗？”

金希澈不可置信的睁大了眼睛，一言不发的上前扯过金钟云拎回了房间。

金钟云被金希澈按在门上，金希澈恶狠狠的问道，“你他妈知不知道你在说什么？？”  
“我在说你想知道的。”  
“云云，你能不能不要这样？”  
“那你想要我哪样？张开双腿求你操进来？我人现在不就在这吗？”金钟云故意吊儿郎当的说着。  
“你他妈明知道我不是这个意思！！！”

金钟云不说话了，两个人就这样沉默了半天。

还是金希澈先开了口，“云云，到底怎么了？你跟我说好不好？”金希澈居然也放下身段低声下气的来哄人，金钟云被这点温柔逼得终于是忍不住情绪的决堤，“我觉得恶心，我没法让这样的自己面对你！你碰我我会觉得脏了你的手！我没办法！你懂吗金希澈？”金钟云哭的上气不接下气，绝望的喊着。

金希澈紧了紧拳头，只觉得心里酸的发苦，不知道该说什么好。  
金钟云平静了一会，突然嗤笑一声说，“你知道最可笑的是什么吗？他肏我的时候，不让我叫他正洙。”  
“什么？”  
“他说让我叫他希澈，叫的越骚越好。”

金希澈这下是真的不知道说什么了，伶俐的大脑突然运转困难了起来，怎么会这样…

“你…钟云呐…”支吾了半天他也没想出来要说的。  
“就这样吧，希疯。”金钟云低下头看不清表情，“分手就好了，这样谁也不会受伤，所有人都不会再受伤了。”然后抬起头直直的看向金希澈，“你说对吗？”  
金希澈觉得自己现在脑子像生了锈的齿轮，艰难而干涩的转动着，理智告诉他对啊钟云说的对，你们不可能了无论如何都不能继续了。  
可是他不想，金钟云是他想一辈子捧在手里的宝贝，在圈子里浮沉十几年，他现在觉得没有什么会比他的钟云更珍贵。

但是…好像没有别的办法，金钟云最近的状态像是被暴风雨洗礼过的残花一样摇摇欲坠，再这样下去连精神状态都会成问题吧，自己只要默默守在一旁就好了。

“好，我答应你。”金希澈扯了扯嘴角，“最后再抱一下吧，以后要好好照顾自己啊我们钟云。”

俗话说，拥抱太温柔，眼泪就自由。

金钟云对金希澈的温柔总是难以抵挡，他是真的觉得很对不起金希澈，于是又在金希澈的怀里哭红了眼。  
“不要哭啦，就算分手了，你也还是我会一直关心的人啊。不要愧疚也不要自责，知道吗？”金希澈拍着金钟云的背，“诶一古，我们钟云，以后又不是见不到，我们不还是superjunior吗？”  
“噗…”金钟云终于被这句话逗的笑起来，红着眼睛轻轻捶了一下金希澈的肩，“呀！莫呀！”

“好啦，那我可走了。你要好好睡觉好好吃饭，知道吗？我们钟云可以做到吧？”  
“好，怎么这么啰嗦！”  
“呀！你这小子，我都是为了谁啊？”  
金钟云笑得悲悯，刚刚还落着泪的眼睛眼眶红红，亮晶晶地盛满水晶看着金希澈，“知道啦！澈哥~”看得金希澈五脏六腑都在痛，忍不住想撤回自己所说的放手。

可是这次金钟云没有再叫他希峰，他最后一点的坚持也动摇了。金希澈咬咬牙，最终也没有再回头。

-  
事情终于解决的差不多了，特哥又变回了原本温柔的好好队长，金希澈也很听话的没有再越线，眼下唯一要解决的就是崔始源了。

知道了他和金希澈分手的事之后，崔始源反而更肆无忌惮了起来，几乎整个把金钟云划进自己的领地，不许别人触碰一下。每天像照顾小孩一样把人看的紧紧的。

崔始源太精明通透，以前最紧张的时候他的个人行程是其他成员的两倍，崔始源什么都看得懂，他太清楚金钟云要什么。

金钟云要爱，很多很多的爱，宠爱，溺爱，这样他才能觉得自己在活着。

所以他要做的就是金钟云世界里的救世主，他会给他爱，给他安全感，给他想要的一切。

他是真的很了解金钟云，和金希澈分开之后，金钟云却反而更加惶恐不安了起来，失眠一日比一日严重，金希澈心疼的不行却还是牢牢记得金钟云的话不敢轻易越界。

而崔始源则像一个大型挂件，金钟云走到哪跟到哪，又带着恰到好处的撒娇不会让金钟云觉得自己被监视着。 金钟云知道崔始源没有放弃甚至还愈演愈烈，可他却也没办法拒绝，崔始源实在是一个太完美的人，与人交往永远进退有度又不让人难堪。

金钟云累的时候永远有他的肩膀靠，下了通告永远有他的车在等，哪怕是凌晨录音结束也有一杯热牛奶递到他手里。金钟云一开始有些寝食难安，他从来不是可以心安理得接受别人的好的人，他总是想办法能还回去一些什么，可是崔始源总是狡黠的眨眨眼睛。

哥多陪我说说话吧。  
哥陪我吃个饭吧。  
哥陪我多呆一会吧。

崔始源就这样一点一点侵入了他的生活，金钟云的心理防线一天天瓦解着。慢慢的，他对崔始源越来越依赖，习惯了崔始源常常霸道的揽住他的肩，习惯了崔始源在他低落的时候出现，习惯了人群中崔始源总是走在他前面。

金钟云还不知道自己渐渐走进猎人的捕获中心，不知道自己对崔始源会有那么依赖。

-  
在排练厅的那天，崔始源去拍戏了，曺圭贤去国外录了节目，金希澈更是不用多说。

整个排练厅只有五个人，金钟云本就一直休息的不好，连续练了一下午之后更是连腿都打颤了。这会正是休息时间，想着去休息室躺一下吧，按了按又开始隐隐作痛的腰，金钟云快步闪进了休息室，快一秒就能多躺一秒啊。

没想到大家原本就是在各自刷着手机，赫海又凑到一起在说些有的没的，金厉旭呢正抓着朴正洙一起去问申东熙的身体状况，其他伴舞也都或者瘫在地上或者各自聊着天，一屋子的人居然愣是没有一个人发现金钟云离开了排练厅。

金钟云已经好多天没有好好睡过觉了，他们回归在即，又是两个弟弟回来以后的第一张专辑，作为主唱他实在是倍感压力。同时感情方面，对金希澈的愧疚没有丝毫的减少反而与日俱增，给他平添了许多烦恼，身心俱疲。一靠上休息室的沙发，金钟云就陷进了睡眠里。

排练厅里，赫海突然看了看时间，发觉已经到了李赫宰去排练极限秀的时间，眼下今日份训练任务也已完成，于是申东熙大手一挥给人都放了。

众人一哄而散，该赶下个通告的赶下个通告，该约饭地去约饭。哥几个走了一半才猛地想起来，呀！钟云哥呢？

李东海小脑瓜一个抖机灵，诶咦钟云哥肯定趁我们没看到的时候就溜了！  
李赫宰早就匆匆忙忙的上了保姆车，申东熙因为病痛也没发挥童道士应有的水准，和队长告个别就回家了。  
剩下朴正洙和金厉旭两人，总觉得有点不对，金厉旭还回去找了找，没看到人就算了连包也没看到。

看来是真的走了，哥怎么都不跟我们说一声诶，小金摸了摸鼻子嘟嘟囔囔的和队长抱怨。  
说不定是我们没听着呢，朴正洙安抚的拍了拍假忙内的小脑袋，各自回了家。

其实实在怪不得他们，换了大排练厅的时候，大家都是熟的不能再熟的关系了，没什么好避讳的，就算换衣服也都是把包往地板一丢直接就换了，金钟云进的那个休息室已经几乎变成仓库了，根本没人想到金钟云会去那里。

晚上快十一点的时候，崔始源终于下了戏。刚坐到保姆车上就接到小助理慌慌张张的电话，“钟云哥今天去排练到现在还没回来…电话也打不通…”  
“什么？！！！”

崔始源又急又气，他知道金钟云去排练没有带助理的习惯，只好转头打给了朴正洙。  
“特哥？你知道钟云哥去哪了吗？”  
“钟云？他没回家吗？”  
“没有，说去排练之后就没回来过…”  
“怎么会？！”

朴正洙又把事情完完整整的给崔始源讲了一遍才挂了电话昭告全队的人金钟云不见了。崔始源一边想着一边往SM的大楼开，直觉告诉他，如果他猜得不错，金钟云现在肯定还在公司。

金钟云大概七点左右才迷迷糊糊的醒来，看着周围黑漆漆的一片也大概知道是自己睡过头了。本想出去拿着包走了，结果发现休息室的门不知道被谁走的时候顺手锁了。金钟云进来的时候困的睁不开眼，压根没想着拿手机，包和手机都在排练厅的柜子里。  
一开始他还有些悠闲，可是慢慢地，负面情绪又上来，他开始有点慌了。金钟云没有幽闭恐惧症，但是以目前他的脆弱不安完全抵御不了黑暗和密闭带来的压迫。  
金钟云拍了又拍喊了又喊，可他们的练习室是包下了一整层的，这个时间根本没人来。已经三个小时过去了，这间小仓库一般的房间依然是一片死寂，金钟云快要被这种令人窒息的感觉逼疯了，他不知道现在几点了，没办法衡量时间的他总感觉已经被抛在这里将近一天了。

恍惚间他觉得自己好像就这样被所有人抛弃了，巨大的恐慌包围着他，眼泪不受控制的滑落，肩头都耸动着，慢慢的从小声呜咽变成了嚎啕大哭。

对吧没错吧，大家都觉得我好脏，所以不要我了，金钟云抱紧了自己的腿在黑暗中颤抖着。

崔始源比其他人先一步到达，他先是在柜子里找到了金钟云的手机和包，然后才一点一点的翻找起来。直到他听到了休息室传来了啜泣的声音，金钟云这时候已经哭累了，再加上休息室的隔音一向是要做的很好的，所以崔始源才会只听到一点点声音。

他突然想起休息室的灯似乎早就坏了，那岂不是意味着…金钟云在黑暗中完全联系不到外界的独自呆了将近七个小时？！！

崔始源先是在门外轻轻的敲了敲，“钟云哥？”  
里面一开始没有声音，过了一会才传来一声带着哭腔的“始源？”  
崔始源心疼的不行，赶紧扭了锁把门打开来，借着外面的光看清了瘫坐在沙发上眼睛都哭肿了的人儿。

“始源！！”金钟云看到崔始源出现的时候声音陡然拔高，可是嗓子还是止不住的颤抖。金钟云焦急的张开手想扑进崔始源怀里，可是下身却怎么都使不上力气。崔始源赶忙走过去把人搂进怀里。

其他众人就是这时候匆匆赶到了排练厅，就看到金钟云抖的像筛糠一样，“我…以为…你们…不要我了…呜呜”金钟云哭的快要绝倒，断断续续的说着，“我…醒过来…就…没有人…在…呜…你们…都…不在…我…我好害怕…始源…呜呜呜呜”

金钟云此时像是完全看不到别人一样，只是自顾自的向崔始源哭诉着。崔始源打开门的那一瞬间，就已经成为了解救金钟云的神。只有崔始源会接纳自己了，他愿意来救自己，他不会不要自己，金钟云完成了自我合理化，便不管不顾的把自己捧给了他。

金希澈站在众人身后愣愣的看着相拥的两个人，正如当初金钟云凝视他和朴正洙的背影。成员们看到这场景都噤了声，默默转身离开了，朴正洙犹豫再三还是拍了拍金希澈的肩，也走了。

金希澈依然自虐一般的看着眼前的场景，金钟云现在已经满心满眼都是崔始源，再也不会拉着他的手软软的撒娇了，再也不会用他柔软的小手给他隐隐发痛的大腿按摩还嘟嘟囔囔的安慰他了。

他彻底失去了金钟云，在崔始源打开门的一瞬间。

在那之后金钟云像是受惊过多的兔子，走到哪里都要紧紧跟着崔始源，崔始源离开一阵他就开始坐立不安。出乎意料的是崔始源经常对着他又亲又抱，却从来没有强迫他和自己做爱。

平心而论，金钟云现在是愿意的，他对崔始源已经开始有了一种病态的依恋。

终于有一天，崔始源洗过澡之后发现金钟云穿着自己的衬衫，坐在床边有些焦躁的绞着手指。崔始源有些意外，“怎么了云云？”

金钟云像是下了好大的决心一般，抬起头怯怯的问他，“始源是不是也嫌弃我啊…”

“怎么会呢，哥怎么会这么问？”  


金钟云的眼睛瞬间红了一圈，抖着嗓子问，“那你…怎么都…不碰我…”

于是崔始源知道了，猎物终于被驯化，有一生的时间可以去品尝，而自己也不再是金钟云人生中的第三人称，他会是金钟云世界里的神。

Fin.


End file.
